


I Wanted To Be a Better Brother, Better Son

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, daily update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: HiWilburBitch,If you're reading this, then the deal that I did with Dream was successful.Sleepy Boi Inc go back to the past to prevent the dismantlement of their family and the death of their youngest.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1135





	1. Last Words of a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take and leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904427) by Anonymous. 



> prompt taken from Chapter 37 
> 
> All chapter are pre-written and shoudn't affect any of the stroies I am currently writing :]

Wilbur startled awake, springing up from where he laid. In a panic, he doesn't notice how close to the edge he is,

And fall he does; Forehead meets floor.

He lets out a grunt and a groan - head now pounding from how hard he fell. ' _Shit,_ ' he thinks, rubbing the back of his head, hoping it'll ease the pain a little. 

Ender, how hard did he fall?

Wait,

He fell.

Oh. 

OH.

He's alive. 

"Why the fuck am I alive?!" He curses, not caring if anyone hears him. What are they going to do - stab him? Ender, he'll let them. 

"Tommy, you gremlin of a child," he groans. Can't a man be dead in peace for once?!

He stands up, scowling while doing so. When he gets his hands on that chi-

His eyes land on a paper hastily clipped to the wall - likely a note from Tommy. He strides towards it, and once close enough, he snatches off the wall, not caring if it rips. 

He reads it. 

He reads it, again,

And again. 

Again. 

A

G

A

I

N.

Wilbur falls to his knees, not being able to process what he just read. Because _'surely'_ this is just another prank of Tommy's. 

Right? 

~~It wasn't.~~

* * *

_"It's cold,"_ the voices whisper, unlike their usual yelling.

He ignores them, not caring how his pink hands are slowly turning purple because he refuses to light up the candles or the fireplace. 

Numbly he wonders if he'll have to get an amputation. (He deserves it.)

He flexes his fingers - clenching and unclenching until he thinks he could feel the blood flow through his hands once more. Satisfied, he stands up, only a ~~alot~~ bit dizzy, and grabs the nearest weapon - an axe - deciding that hunting would be a good enough distraction from -

It only takes him a few steps to reach the doors, but he hesitates when he goes to open them. His eyes flicker towards the two capes that hang off the clothing hooks near the doors.

A moment passes, and Techno leaves - red cape flowing - slamming the door as he does so.

* * *

"Potion of strength," Phil mumbles to himself as he sets up the brewing stands and grabs the ingredients needed for the potions.

You see, Phil has this bad habit - when stressed, he'll start brewing potions. Ranging from a simple slowness all the way to more complicated potions' (fire resistance, invisibility, etc.). Which doesn't sound bad, but that's if one were to ignore the fact that he had been brewing potions since the morning.

It is now nighttime. 

He should really go to bed, but -

He'll go to bed when he finishes the Potion of strength. _Definitely,_

_Definitely,_

His hands start shaking. Why are they shaking? 

And his vision is blurry. Why are they blurry?

Why is breathing getting harder?

Why?

He stumbles to the nearest wall, and once near enough, he slides down it. Back pressed to it.

Oh god.

What had he done?

Far away, a fox stills from the dead carcass they were eating. They look towards the direction where the wail came from. 

* * *

_Hi ~~Wilbur~~ Bitch, _

_If you're reading this, then the deal that I did with Dream was successful._

_Long story short, you're alive, asshole. And you better not go and kill yourself because if you do, I'll shove a blaze rod up your ass._

_Oh, and tell Techno and Phil that ~~I'll miss them~~ they're assholes. You're also an asshole ~~not really, I still miss you~~. _

_Also, don't try to look for me. I'm dead, most likely. ~~Wilbur, I'm so scared. I don't want to die.~~ 'A life for life,' the green bitch said. That's the price you have to pay to revive someone, and well, I was willing to do it. It's for the best. Can't cause problems if I'm dead. ~~I'm sorry, I didn't know better.~~ _

_Spend some time with your furry son or Niki ~~they miss you~~. And you better not waste away again, dipshit. _

_Signed: Big T (Tommyinnit)_

  
  



	2. All of This Turbulence Wasn't forecasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Father Philza Vs Bad(?) father Philza

Philza Minecraft was his full name - alias: Angel of Death. He had two teenage twins - sixteen - and a ten-year-old that he loved with all his heart. Frankly, he could not have asked for more. 

So who is this man that looks _exactly_ like him? (Well, if you ignore how the man looks like he's been through the nether and back.)

"And you are?" He asks, keeping his voice low so that his children don't wake up. If this was an imposter, then he would take them out now - while his children slept. - rather than having to protect his children _while_ also taking the imposter out.

"That's not really important," the man waves off his question and looks around his house. A mistake, because-

Before he could take out his sword from the sheath, he's on the ground with a foot firmly on his back. The foot belonging to the imposter, face not amused.

He cranes his neck to look at the imposter, eyes wide in shock.

 _'How?'_ How did he, who is considered one of the best fighters around, be defeated by a mere fake.

How is he supposed to protect his children if he can't even defeat a wannabe? 

His children. 

_His children_. 

He opens his mouth to yell - to warn his children to run - but is cut off mid-way by a hand covering his mouth. 

"Be quiet, mate," the imposter whispers, the foot to his back was switched to their knee as they cover his mouth.

"Now listen here," the man starts, their fingers dig into his face making sure he won't be able to bite, "you aren't going to accept that offer."

 _'Offer? What offer?'_ He hasn't been offered anything. And it seems that his apparent wannabe(?) caught into his confusion as they begin to speak again. 

"Listen carefully, tomorrow you'll be offered something _big. No,_ I won't explain," his imposter said. "But you _will_ reject that offer, and you'll _stay_ here with your children or so help me, _Ender."_ The imposter's face is impassive, but he could clearly make out the anger (and sadness?) that shimmers in their eyes. 

“Dad!”

_(Phil’s breath caught, his chest feeling tight. He looked away from his younger self to the back door of his past home._

_Blue bright eyes ~~deaddeaddeaddead~~ gleamed with horror. _

_Suddenly he didn’t want to be here anymore.)_ [¹]

He snaps his eyes to the back door, and his heart starts racing when he realizes that his youngest stands there. Baby blue pajamas, making the boy stand out - dashing any hope for him to tell the kid to run out the door. The pajamas would surely stand out in the blacks of the forest.

He starts struggling. The imposter could hurt him, but he is not risking his son's safety. 

He tries to use his shoulders to push off the floor, hoping it would surprise the man to at least loosen up.

And loosen they did. 

And by loosen, he means they just vanished. 

His plan to surprise the man just made him look like an utter fool as he flops backward - dazedly staring at the ceiling.

"Dad, are you ok?!" He feels tiny hands grab his face, and he winces as they put pressure on where the man had gripped him.

"Tommy," he mutters, side-eying his son, "why aren't you in bed?"

Tommy lets out a sob as he goes to hug his father. 

* * *

The next day after the _incident_ , Phil gets a message that the private world he had requested to do his experiments and projects was accepted. And with a face covered in bruises shaped like a hand, he tells them that he won't need it anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine scaring past you to give up a lifelong project 🙄 Couldn't be me
> 
> [1] Was taken from the prompt


	3. I Deserve to Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Wilbur meets Tol Wilbur

Wilbur would be the first to admit that he's a bit _mental_ in the head. Ok, he understands that the average person doesn't make up a god to worship. 

Or, y'know, the fact that he just knew this man that looked _eerily_ like him was his future self. 

“Why are you here?” He tilts his head, looking at the man in front of him. He tries to keep his voice as steady as possible, not wanting his future self to think any less of him. (Which is really pointless, with him being from the future and all.)

Wilbur (future him?), the one dressed in light blue, tilted their head, “what do you mean?”

“You're from the future,” he says, as he lays his guitar down in a gentle manner. “So that means you come from some time ago. There has to be a reason why you came back so far back. There's no way you're here to help us if you aren’t trying to fix something. Did-” he hesitates. “Did something bad happen?”[²]

They did not freeze or look surprised at all - instead, they look out the window of ~~his~~ _their_ room. "Well, something like that."

He raises an eyebrow, waiting for elaboration. Although, deep down, he knows he won't get one.

Future him taps their fingers as if strumming an invisible guitar, "do you like fish? Specifically, salmon."

 _"I- Excuse me,"_ he furrowed his eyebrows, giving his counterpart a look of bafflement. Fish? He doesn't even like fish(!?).

"I'll take that as a no," they drawl out. "Well, you are going to in the future."

With a huff, his older counterpart walks up to him - and endearingly pats his head. And oh Ender, is he much different up close. His baby face can't compare to the scarred version of his future. Nor could his height, as his future self stands a good couple inches taller than him. One may also compare how they present themselves - while his older self seems to ooze with confidence (seeming to not care that they're in the past.), he does not. 

"Promise me this kid, when you have your son take care of him," he looks at his counterpart in surprise. _"_ And make sure that Tommy is there for all that because he's unironically very good with children." 

They smile, "right now, you may think that Tommy is annoying, but by fucking Ender, is that child a blessing from the Sky Gods.

"Until our son is born, take care of Tommy. Ok." They ruffle his hair, ignoring his whine of displeasure.

"Ok," he answers, albeit reluctantly. And a bit flabbergasted by the one-sided conversation. 

"Good," Wil grins, waving goodbye, "bye, bye."

And in a blink, he was gone - the only clue he was even there was his ruffled hair.

* * *

"Fundy, my little champion."

The moment he laid his eyes on his son, he remembers the message that his future self had said. So, with teary eyes and a grin, he turns to his family that anxiously waits by the door. 

"Tommy, guess you're not the youngest anymore."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [²] Dialogue came from the prompt 
> 
> God, i hate this chapter. Anyways, have a good rest of your day :]


	4. There's Other People, You Selfish Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Technoblades, what to do?

_Blood for the blood god_

_E_

_Weak_

_I'm hungry_

_L_

_Who's that?_

Technoblade looks away from the training dummy he had been practicing his sword hits. Indeed, who is that?

The now seventeen-year-old meets the eyes of a stranger (stranger? They don't feel like a stranger? Have they met before?). The man in question wears royal garbs and has bright pink hair - with a mask that he has no doubt is made from a boar's skull. How, macabre. 

_Stranger?_

_Kill them_

_E_

_Do we know them?_

"Can I help you?" He asks the stranger, griping his training sword. Although it isn't as sharp as he would prefer it to be, he's confident of his skills that it won't affect him much. He also can't help but notice how _red_ their eyes were. (He wonders if his eyes also happen to be that red.)

"You're Tommy's brother." The pinkette says, not even asking. Like they already knew the answer and were just waiting for his response. 

"Did Phil send you? Or was it Wilbur?" He retorts, deflecting the question. 

"None," they answer, their tone of voice could easily be mistaken as bored, but he knew better than to let his guard down.

"Then it shouldn't matter," he looks away from the masked man.

"Are you sure?" They ask as if they knew something he did not.

He pauses, and the man takes it as confirmation to continue. 

“How long has it been since you've last been around him?”

Counting this week and the last it's been around two weeks since he's seen anyone from his family. Although, his family fully supported his departure - well, except Tommy. Who had thrown a tantrum when he learned that he was leaving for a two-year quest. 

Which leaves the question, how did this man know him and his younger brother's disagreement?

"Why do you wanna know?" He glares at the masked figure - irritation building up slowly, ready to burst.

"You should go back," they deflected, tilting their head. 

Red meets red; Predator meets predator.

"Why should I,” he challenges, “anyways, he has Wilbur and Phil to take care of him. Kid won't even realize how long I'm gone.”

He warily watches as the stranger tightens their fist, but he doesn't back down. If the man wants to question his morals, might as well be honest as possible - Tommy is nothing more of a nuisance.

 _(Technoblade can feel his head start to pound - from the situation (was he really this self-centered?), from the voices, his own thoughts - and narrowed his eyes through his mask.)[₃]_ "Are you sure?.”

"I’m busy," he responds, trying to hold back a snarl. He can't let his emotions get the best of him; The stranger doesn't even know him and his brothers, ~~so why does it bother him?~~.

"He might be lonely.”

"He has Wilbur.”

The man seems to not like that answer, “he won’t always be there.”

“Tommy won’t always wait,” they stressed out. “He won’t wait for you, Wilbur or Phil. He would think you left him if you keep this up. Saying you're busy won’t get you anywhere.

"He'll resent you," they seethe. "And by the time you want to apologize, it's too late because the kid is already _gone."_

 _"Shut up!"_ He finally snapped his little restraint, breaking. 

He looks up to glare at the stranger, but by the time he does, the man is already gone - leaving him with only their last statement as a farewell.

* * *

"TECHNO," he barely catches the blonde child that comes barreling at him.

"Sup, child," he hoists the child up. And much to the delight of the kid, he puts them on his shoulders. 

Tommy grins, "you came back early!" 

"I did," he nods.

_Protection Squad!_

_Tommy!_

_E_

_Imagine having feelings, lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [₃] Dialogue came from the prompt 
> 
> I believe in Technoblade dying his hair pink superiority.


	5. A Change is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes :)

"Hello!" The ten-year-old yells, a tint of fear in his voice.

No-one answers.

Tommy doesn't know where he is. All around him is white, and everything is just so fucking _bright._ Thinking about it, it feels like he's in one of those worlds that Techno likes to go on about to spook him. 

Dadza usually reassures him that the story is fake and that no mysterious room is coming to take him. But Dadza is not here, and the terrifying room is real -

And,

And he's scared. 

What if the room eats him - picking on his body bit by bit. (He hasn't really figured out _how_ it would manage that, but you get the point). And what if he never sees his family? Sure, they might be assholes, but they're _his_ assholes. Who else is he going to annoy the fuck out of? The air?

He would sooner burn the prime log (a log he claims brings him luck.) than talk to himself; He, the great Tommyinnit, would never stoop that low as to speak to himself.

Fuck, where's his family when he needs them? 

"So," he flinches, ~~scared~~ surprised by the voice that just appeared. "You agree that your family cares about you?" He looks around, trying to find whom the voice belongs to. 

"And who the fuck are you!" He'll never admit how his voice wobbles like he could cry any second now.

"You," they answer.

"Wh-" he begins but ultimately never finishes it. 

A man was standing there in front of him - tall and mostly wearing all white. Their hair was blond, and his eyes were ~~dull?~~ blue. He had a grey cape that covered part of his body, so he couldn’t see everything they wore. But he could see the end of black combat boots - really, the only color in the whole white and grey get up.

Tommy blinked. His counterpart did too.

 _Older_ Tommy smiled.

“You're loved,” ~~they~~ _he_ said. “Don’t forget that, you little shit.”

He blinks, suddenly tearing up (why is he so sad all of a sudden?) - which doesn't last long when what the older him said sets in. 

"Hey! Who the fuck did you just call a little shit?!"

* * *

"Tommy!" Someone yells.

He grumbles, trying to snuggle deeper into his bed. Wistfully hoping the voice would go away and leave him be. 

"You're going to miss the pancakes ~." The voice sings. Well, sleeping was getting boring either way. ~~(What did he dream about again?)~~

"You better not eat my fucking pancakes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned for this to end badly (as when the first couple of chapters it was part of my 'Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending' series ). But I didn't really vibe with that, so here's a good(?) ending - well, more of an open ending, really.  
> The reader could interpret if the Sleepy Boi's got their happy ending - or not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ We may never know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :]

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I guess  
> [Tumblr](http://eggs-and-shells.tumblr.com/)  
> (March 1) Edit: Well, canon fucked me over again :')


End file.
